Biometric credentials are commonly uses to control access to a computing resource such as a file, a web page or a database, or other type of resource. Examples of biometrics include: face geometry, fingerprint, palm print, hand and finger geometry, key stroke dynamics, hand vein pattern, iris visual texture, retinal scan pattern, signature, voice print, infrared facial and hand vein thermograms, odor, DNA, gait and ear shape. Biometrics can be used to authenticate a person who attempts to access a computing resource by answering the question: Am I who I claim I am? A biometric represents “something a person is,” and can be used to authenticate a person's identity together with “something the person possesses” (e.g., a computing device, ATM card, smart card, key fob with password) or “something the person knows” (e.g., a memorized password or personal identification number (PIN)).